Xmen Evolution: Selaeste
by Amee Tamison
Summary: Selaeste has some wierd dreams and a little de'ja' vu but she change the outcome of it?...Chapter 10 up now, plz R'n'R!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the past

Xmen Evolution: Enter Selaeste.  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving the past.  
  
I get off the bus and set my luggage down, thinking to myself, 'This looks like the my new home.' Picking up my rucksack and handbag I begin to walk towards an abandoned part of town. Takes me not long, a few hours by foot, I could have taken a bus but frankly, I don't have the money waste and I've got to eat. I find a dark alley way that hasn't been used in ages, there is the body of an abandoned car by the left wall, some rubbish bins a few paces away and a broken line waving in the wind hanging onto a rusted gutter. Opening my rucksack, I get out a rope and tarpaulin and try to patch up the car as best I can. The doors still work and can lock from the inside. The driver's seat is missing, but the back seat looks comfy and dry, I go back to my rucksack and grab a sheet, pillow and sleeping bag. When I duck out of the car, I'm met by two tall boys, one with dark hair and the other with white.  
  
"What are you doing, only scum lives in a place like this! The white haired one speaks to me.  
  
"Sometimes, you just make do with what you can get, now beat it!" I reply back.  
  
"Nope, not a valid response, Avalanche sort her out!" He points at me.  
  
"Time to rock, girly!" Avalanche laughs and stamps his foot on the ground, making the buildings vibrate and crumble around me.  
  
I freak out, not knowing what to do I drop to my knees and it happens. My skin turns to a silvery metallic hue and my hands and feet melt and harden to the ground. I feel solid and I remain attached until the tremor ceases. My metal skin cracks and sheds like dried paint and get up to face them both.  
  
"She's a mutant, Quicksilver, you see that!" Avalanche shocked takes a step back.  
  
"Magneto will have something to say about this." He replies back to Avalanche and turns to me. "You should look at yourself in the mirror, freak!"  
  
They disappear around the corner and pull away in their jeep, I'm confused so I take a compact out of my handbag and look my complexion. My skin is pink and raw like I've been sunburnt and my hair, its changed from the rich brown colour it was before, to a pale bleached blonde colour.  
  
A memory flashes back in my mind from a time long forgotten. I see faceless doctors injecting me with substances and monitoring strange machines around me. A tiny hand reaches out to a window above me and more doctors begin to strap me down and I feel pain as electric shocks are applied to my limbs and torso. I scream out in pain, then I snap back to reality. I look at my face again, so hot and sore. I rummage through the rucksack for some relief, all I find is 10 cents and a bar of gum. I add the coin to my purse and head over to the nearest drugstore.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Comes a voice from the side counter. A man pops his head up and his face changes expression from happy to pity and curious. "Can I offer you anything for...um...that, it looks quite sore."  
  
"It is, I was wondering if you've got some cheap lotion or something. Its just a bit of sunburn."  
  
"Ah yeah, sure." He ducks back down under his counter and returns with a plastic bottle filled with a green gel. "That'll be $6.85, thank you."  
  
I look in my purse at the meagre amount of change I have, then look pleadingly at the man. "Have you got it in a smaller bottle?"  
  
I must have looked a real poor case, wearing a brown jacket with frayed stitching and holes in both legs of my jeans, the sandals on my feet just held together with some nifty sewing.  
  
He turns back around and then shows me a miniscule bottle with the same green gel in it. "This is $2.45?"  
  
"I'll take it, thanks." I lay the change on the counter and he places the bottle in my hand and smiles. I leave and stand outside to look at the bottle. There's something wrapped around it, its a shopping voucher for the value of $10!  
I smile back at the clerk through the window and head for the local Supermarket.  
  
I'm minding my own business walking on the pavement when I hear a car screeching it's brakes and swerving right for me. I jump out of the way and land in some bushes. I hear the tyres squeal on the pavement and finally stop. There is some yelling and two car doors open, a person jogs over and stands near me.  
  
"Ah, hello?" A young voice says with a slight accent.  
  
I turn over and check myself out, my skin has turned back to it's silvery surface!  
  
"Vhao! Are you O.K.?" A kid stands over me and lends me a hand. "I'm Kurt, you must be a mutant?"  
  
"A what!?!!" I squint trying to focus on his face. I tense up and my surface flakes off again, it really hurts this time and I have bleeding scratches on my palms. "What did you call me?"  
  
"A mutant, you knov, someone vith povers." He looks at my hand before helping me up. "Logan, have ve got anee anteeceptec lotion?"  
  
Another guy, much older, walks over and looks at me. He glances at my face and sniffs, then looks at Kurt and back to me.  
  
"You better come with us." Logan says and takes my arm but a flinch and pull back.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, thanks."  
  
"You're coming with us, I don't want to have to hurt you." Logan growls at me and reaches for my arm but I turn and run.  
  
I continue to run but I hear in the distance Logan saying, "Stay here, I'll go get her, and don't touch the car!"  
  
I'm running but he's catching up to me, so I stop and hold myself protectively. I think intensely and another attack happens. A high pitched screeching sound emits from somewhere and Logan drops to the ground covering his ears and groaning in pain, so is Kurt in the distance. I relax and the sound fades off, I feel incredibly weak and drop to my hands and knees grasping the ground to keep balance. Looking up, Logan is coming for me and looks very angry so I get up and look around for somewhere to hide.  
  
"Just stop! Don't run!!" He yells as he gains on me and I'm gazing over to a road barrier.  
  
I make for the barrier and gaze over, its a rocky cliff with a bush here and there, the bottom is a mass of gravel and sand. I think to myself, 'Its either that or the crazed maniac chasing me." I change into my metallic skin and brace myself, I jump over skidding and tumbling down the rocky hill rebounding off tree stumps and boulders like a pinball.   
Finally reaching the bottom, I look up and see Logan glaring down at me, I've tumbled down quite a hill!  
  
My skin is scratched and chipped, changing back the scratches appear as giant grazes and deep bruises, forgetting my palms are still bleeding.  
  
A puff of smoke and a blue, furry guy appears wearing Kurt's clothes. "We're all mutants, don't be scared. Come vith us, ve can help you." He says and touches my shoulder, then we're transported back to the top of the hill where Logan was looking down, he gives me a grimace.  
  
"Do we have to restrain her?" He asks Kurt, who is holding my arm. He shakes his head and leads me to the car.  
  
Logan is occupied driving, so Kurt asks, "By the vay, vhat vas your name?"  
  
"Selaeste. Just call me Sally." I smile back, trying to pay no attention to the current state of pain I was in.  
  
"Vell, velcome to the insteetute of Professor Xavier." He points out a large gate the car has pulled up to, beyond that is a huge mansion.  
  
"Ah, why have you brought me here?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A.T.- I hope you all enjoyed that, I don't know how these thing are supposed to be written but I don't care, go review this, or not! 


	2. Chapter 2: Adapting and Interruptions

Chapter 2: Adapting and Interruptions  
  
I awaken and look over to a clock on the wall, it reads a quarter to six and it is still dark outside. I try to get up but my arms are like lead weights. I turn over and try to sleep again recovering from the heavy painkillers they must have injected me. All I remember is talking to Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Evan and then Jean came in to sit and talk, then they all left leaving me with Kurt. He was talking to me but I wasn't really listening, just so tired.  
  
I was sleeping peacefully until...  
  
A man whispered to a team of nurses and doctors, pointing to me and calling me 'SL5'. I stretch out to a nurse, she sees my hand and goes to hold it when she is dragged away screaming. Someone puts a mask over my face, I feel needles prickling my arms. I'm crying, everything is so bright and I can't see what anyone is doing, only a white light that sways above me. I'm trying to move, to kick and scream but I'm restrained, my head strapped to a table. My cries are muffled, then it happens. I concentrate hard on my pain and a high pitch sound resonates and brakes the glass, makes the machines react chaotically, the light bulb explodes. There is darkness.  
  
"Sally, Sally wake up!" Kitty is shaking me, Kurt is also above me with a look of concern.  
  
I hear Jean's voice in my head but she isn't talking to me. //Kurt, I'll get a sedative.\\  
  
//No you won't, no needles please! No more!!\\ Kurt looks at me shocked.  
  
//Jean, she knew we were sending. What should I do?\\  
  
Kitty is holding my arms firmly and is looking worried. I concentrate hard on my remaining pain and the sound screams loud, not affecting me but Kitty and Kurt are covering their ears and their faces cringe. The window panes have smashed but I think I must done that earlier. A picture on the wall fulls and the glass smashes.   
  
//What's going on up there?\\   
  
//Its Sally making this-\\ Kitty tried to channel back to Jean. //Making this noise, just like earlier!\\  
  
//Jean, where's that sound coming from? Its awful!\\ Scott sounded like he was in pain.  
  
//Scott-\\ Jean tried to channel but the sound was making it difficult. //Its Sally making-\\  
  
I channelled to Jean. //If you want me to stop making this racket, do not and I repeat, do not give me any injections of any sort. Agreed?\\  
  
//Yeah, O.K.. Just stop!\\  
  
The professor channelled to all of us. //My chair's gone haywire, can someone escort Sally to my office please, at once.\\  
  
The noise fades out and Kitty and Kurt relax. They both ask, "What was that?"  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
They leave the room and I change into my jeans and shirt, hanging my jacket on the end of the bed. I'm a mass of bandages and bruises. I make my way out the door where I'm met by Kurt again, he holds my hand and transport me to Prof. X's office door.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry about earlier." I say giving his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Oh, that's alright." He smiles back and leaves in a cloud of smoke.  
  
I meet the professor sitting behind a desk, his chair is out of action and over tuned in the corner of the room.  
  
"Please take a seat, Sally, and relax. We don't mean to harm you." The Prof. says calmly. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're not in town at the moment."  
  
"When will they be back?" He asks, trying to read my thoughts.  
  
//I know what you're doing Prof. so I'll be honest. I don't really have any parents and I just moved here.\\  
  
"Your telepathic ability is reasonably proficient, how long have you known you were a mutant?" He stopped searching stared at me.  
  
"I've been reading peoples thoughts for a long time, it came in handy when one lives like me." I straightened out my shirt and looked to the window, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Can I do something to you?" The Prof put his hands out towards me, gesturing for me to come forward.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I don't need you reading my mind, there is stuff about me even I don't want to know. And you don't need to know either!"  
  
I got up and left, slamming the door behind me and making back for my room. Gathering up my stuff, I walked down the hall and the stairs towards the main entrance. I was greeted by Evan.  
  
"Where you going?" He asked me, holding his skateboard.  
  
"Home." I replied back, biting my lip holding back the tears. "I'm going home." In all truth, I didn't want to leave this nice place they offered as a home, but I had to go otherwise people would ask questions I couldn't answer alone.   
I could hear in my mind, the Prof. sending out messages to everyone on the grounds telling them to let me go.  
  
"O.K., see ya later Sally."  
  
Walking down the driveway, I was stopped by Logan on his motorcycle. Before he said anything I spoke what he was thinking in his mind.  
  
"Where does she think she's going now, better stop her from doing something stupid! Well, you can't! You don't own me and I'm leaving."  
  
Logan glared at me and grumbled, then his face softened. "Do you need a lift?"  
  
I thought for a moment and cheered up as I replied. "Yeah, to the Supermarket would be nice. Thanks!"  
  
On reaching the Supermarket, Logan held my hand and said to me, "You're alright kid, are you sure you don't need to stay with us?"  
  
"I'm positive, Logan. I can stand on my own two feet, y'know."  
  
He let go of me and sped off, leaving me with a crumpled $5 note and a piece of paper in my hand which I shoved into my only pocket.  
  
I walked into the Supermarket and it was cold, pulled my threadbare jacket around me. I asked the clerk where the damaged, cheap food was and he pointed to the last aisle in the store without looking at me. I walked over there, grabbed a basket and filled it with tins of tuna, anchovies, spaghetti and canned peas'n'corn. I looked at all the food I'd gathered in my basket when a shadow cast over me.   
  
It was Quicksilver. He flung me over his shoulder and ran out of there to the local school, I still had the tins of food when he finally stopped in the school kitchen.  
  
"Magneto wants to see you." He said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A.T.- This was a bit longer, I wasn't expecting that but I was trying to find a way of ending this chapter. Go R'n'R'n'Whateva! 


	3. Chapter 3: Magneto wants to see me?

Chapter 3: Magneto wants to see me?  
  
"When?" I asked him but he didn't seem like he'd give anything much away.  
  
"Soon, but eat first. You'll need some strength before you see him." And with that, he left again leaving me to eat my tinned delicacies.  
  
I borrowed a slice of bread from the fridge and was about to prepare a tin of spaghetti, one of my usual meals. I could almost die for a piece of fruit right now. I close my eyes and begin to reminisce.  
  
'A town I was at had an orchard of apricots and plums, beautifully sweet and I found work as a fruit picker. The farmer was very nice and she'd pay me $6 an hour and a small bag of what I'd picked. For days I lived off mostly plums and apricots, never ever got sick of them because the Supermarket had jacked up the prices of almost everything, no cheap, tinned food was ever found. Then I had to leave, her husband got back and found out what was going on and didn't like it one bit. Threatening me that if I ever came back again that he'll shoot on site. Creep!  
Lucky I was quick, I stole food from breaking into houses for a time, while I made a miniscule wage polishing leather goods and shoes.'  
  
"Earth to freak, hellooo?" It was Quicksilver returning and Avalanche with him. "Have you eaten yet, or are you still dreaming?"  
  
"The school stoves are slow, give me another ten minutes and I would be finished up here."  
  
The toast was cold and the spaghetti poured on top was also cold, in truth I hadn't been doing anything, just dreaming again!  
  
Quicksilver's getting impatient, I know he can't stand waiting, I'm going through his thoughts at the moment, mostly what he thinks of me. It isn't good.  
  
I'm about to take a bite from my meagre meal when I sense someone else is present. "Who else is here, there is someone."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, just eat and let's go." Avalanche is in joint of Quicksilver's impatient finger tapping.  
  
Another being appears, I can smell a new scent. The other two have realised also, a small bang and the shadows of someone hanging upside-down I can see out of the corner of my eye. The scent is familiar, I know it from somewhere. Quicksilver's gone to check it out, I'm worried not for myself but for the person that has just appeared.  
  
A voice speaks. "I am Magneto, join us Selaeste and I will help you. You have nothing to fear."  
  
"What if I refuse?"  
  
Avalanche grabs my arm hard. "I wouldn't if I were you. You're coming with us."  
  
"What about my food?"  
  
He takes no notice of me and drags me out of the kitchen, towards an exit door to the outside. Quicksilver is there also and he to takes my other arm taking me onboard a helicopter.  
I look back at the school, the door re-opens and someone is standing there watching me go. It is Kurt!  
  
//Kurt! What are you doing? You're going to get busted!\\  
  
//What are you doing with Magneto?\\  
  
//Nothing, I can't help it. They're taking me-\\  
  
I lost conscious.  
  
When I awaken, I'm strapped to a table but my legs and head are free, their hanging upwards. Hang on!  
I look above and there's the floor, tables, lab equipment and monitors beeping and buzzing. I'm upside down, strapped to a table but on the ceiling?!?  
I hear a groan to the left of me, I look over but it is hard to focus, I can make out a body strapped similar to me, and a tail, it must be Kurt but how did he get here?  
  
//Kurt! Kurt, wake up!\\  
  
He gives me a weak smile and looks around, not saying anything. He must have been drugged up real good to be so out of whack.  
  
The door slides open, a masked man with cape appears, I assume it is Magneto. I struggle to try freeing myself but to no avail, and Kurt is still looking around, his head is shaky and his senses still inactive.  
  
"There's no use trying to struggle, you wouldn't have the strength. I have prepared a meal for you in another room, allow me to escort you and don't try to escape. Join me?"  
  
I look back at Kurt and then to Magneto. "On one condition, do not hurt Kurt. Otherwise deal's off."  
  
"Hmmm, seems reasonable." With a wave of his hand, the straps that held my arms and body disconnect from the table and a force pulls me towards Magneto. He looks at my face, as though I remind of him of someone. Then he analyses the bandages on my arms and hands, shaking his head he says. "This is what Charles's men have done to you, isn't it?""  
  
"Ofcourse not. I just fell over. Now where's that meal you said you had?"  
  
H e begins to walk down the corridor, I'm pulled along again following Magneto but I keep my gaze firmly on Kurt. He seems fine until I see a device sticking electrodes onto his body. Looking onwards, I hear a zapping noise and Kurt screams. I go back to one of my own flashbacks.  
  
'The little hands. My hands, maybe?  
I'm reaching towards a window, there's a bird there looking in. Their pushing me away to a room, the window slips away from my view and is replaced with a light bulb.  
Needles, pricking me everywhere but I can't see them. My harness is so tight that I can't move a muscle and I'm left to deal with my confused anguish and pain.  
The lights flicker, I'm coming to an intense moment. I feel fear no more, only hatred and aggression. My anger rises and I become hot all over. I squeal like a small child having a tantrum and the monitors and machines go crazy. That sound, it's effecting all things around me, finally the light bulb explodes and glass shatters. Everything is dark and fearful again…'  
  
I open my eyes to find I'm sitting at a round table, Magneto is opposite me and before me, an empty bowl sits before me. I glare at Magneto who sits there grinning.  
  
"Where's the food?" I ask angrily.  
  
"Before you, don't you see it?" He replies back, his grin extending.  
  
I look down again into the bowl, it is half full and increasing with a transparent soup. I touch it to make sure its real. I taste it, salty chicken soup. Picking up a spoon, I chow down on the soup until the bowl's dry.   
  
"Now, time to prove yourself." He said, getting up from his chair.   
  
The ceiling opened and the table and chairs were sucked up, leaving me in an empty room with mirrored walls. A door appeared and in came Kurt, and out went Magneto, his leaving words, "Prove yourself, destroy the one responsible."  
  
"Kurt's not responsible for anything?"  
  
"Yes he is." Speakers boomed from the walls. "I saw it all, guess who was driving that car, the one that almost killed you?"  
  
//Kurt. I forgive you, lets get Magneto!\\  
  
"Not likely. I'm not going to screw up this time!" He snarled, leaping into the air and coming down on top of me, his hands poised on my neck and tightening.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A.T. What's up with Kurt, I wonder? 


	4. Chapter 4: A Turn of Events

Chapter 4: A Turn of Events.  
  
"Kurt (cough, cough), what are you doing ? (cough)"I force out between gasps.  
  
He glares at me, fingers squeezing. "I tried once and failed, now I can do it again."  
  
"But Kurt, why are you trying to kill me."  
  
No answer, his grip is strengthening and its getting harder to breath. I'm on my back, so I kick him off. I don't know my own strength, because he's sent flying and hit's the wall with a thud. As he gets up, sparks fly off him and I get a clear view of his head while he's still groggy. I set myself up for a fly kick, but vanishes in a puff of smoke, I turn around and there is running toward me. He runs blindly for me so I line up a side punch to his temple. He doesn't anticipate it and bang!  
Out cold.   
  
With a few minutes to spare, I switch to my metallic skin and punch the mirrors on all the walls, the glass shatters as I go round to each wall, my fists bleed through the silver skin but I continue to break the mirrors. I have the thought that Magneto would be behind one of these mirrors watching us.   
I am about to smash the last one, when I here Kurt yell, out of the corner of my view I see him sailing in the air towards me, I duck and run for cover. He is still on his flight plan until it comes to an abrupt halt, smashing the last glass wall. All of them were re-enforced metal walls!  
I looked back at Kurt getting up, but he didn't have his aggressive 'get up and fight' demeanour.  
  
"Selaeste, what's- Aaaaaaaargh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He looked like he was getting electrocuted, but from what?  
  
I cautiously walked towards him. "Kurt, are you there?"  
  
His face changed, he was back to killing me again. He came running at me and I threw him over. Thud! His body pounded to the ground and didn't look like he was in good shape.  
Seizing the chance, I jumped on him while he was down, there was something about his face that had changed. I pinned him down, looking into his eyes and scanning his face for the difference.  
  
  
Sparks flew from his forehead. "Aaarrgh! Make it stop!" Kurt was being shocked by some device Magneto had attached to him, but where had he attached it?  
  
Suddenly, a force pulled me off Kurt and held me against the wall.   
He sat up and glared at me. Shattered glass lay everywhere and he picked up a jagged piece, marching towards me with his weapon ready to strike.  
  
I changed to my normal skin and I fell off the wall. On getting up, I turned to run but Kurt had got to me. Holding my left shoulder, the glass twisted and plunged into my lower back, but it didn't hurt. I heard the glass break and metal scraping. Changing back to my metal surface, I spun around and hit Kurt in the temples again, knocking him out for a second time.  
I felt my back, the glass protruding from its mark. Taking it out, my fingers and the shard were covered with a shiny blue liquid. It was dripping down my leg on to the ground.  
  
Kurt groaned again, he looked so beaten up and I was only too sorry for him. I went to him and embraced him. He had lost conscious and seemed so helpless in my arms. Touching his face, feeling his cheek and ear, something zapped my hand. I discovered what had made Kurt act that way, a small chip attached to behind his ear.  
  
Immediately I ripped the chip from its position and crushed it under my heel. Then, I looked above me. There were security cameras in the corners of the room and a speaker beneath the grated floor. Laying Kurt against a wall to rest, I went to each camera and disconnected them all.   
  
I noticed another thing, the grated floor had a fault in it. I walked over towards it, liquid still dripping from me. I changed back again into my original skin, with a slight stinging as I had shed skin too much in a short period.  
This wasn't a fault, it was a trap door. Lifting the grate lead to a dark tunnel going directly down.  
I picked up Kurt and dragged him to door, he was still unresponsive, so I embraced him and together we jumped down the tunnel.  
  
For a while we just fell downwards, darkness all around.  
Finally we landed on another floor, looking around, I found it was the laboratory similar to the one we were in before. There was a door in the far corner and no windows, only mirrors and cameras.  
I put the still unconscious Kurt on a cleared table and a sheet over him so as not to draw attention to him.  
  
I walked over to the door, about to take hold of the handle when… BANG! BANG!  
Something or someone from the outside was trying to get in and I was in no shape for fighting again. I tried changing into my metallic form, no luck!  
It would appear and then disappear, the liquid had stopped dripping. It was the liquid that was responsible for making my transformation happen. And just when I really needed it, it had gone!  
The door continued to get beaten and the dents were deep, it would come off any second, so I returned to Kurt and joined him under the sheet, hoping that whoever was coming wasn't one of Magneto's henchmen.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A.T.-A bit shorter but it was action packed! 


	5. Chapter 5: Help!

Chapter 5: Help!  
  
Peering through the sheet, the door bursts open and three figures entered. I try channelling to them.  
  
//Who are you? Say your names aloud!\\  
  
"Its Evan, Jean and Wolverine." I hear Evan's voice. "Where are you?"  
  
I appear and greet them. They're happy to see me and then Jean asks where Kurt is. I unveil the sheet to show Kurt's beaten and bruised body. I tell them how Magneto had planted a device on him making him try to kill me, that's why he was out cold. Wrapping him in a sheet I hand him over to Logan and we make for an exit fast.  
  
Suddenly a gush of wind past blowing us off our feet. Its Quicksilver coming to make trouble, he runs rings around us until Jean lifts him off the ground. Evan shoots a few spikes out, pinning Quicksilver to the wall.  
  
"Your not going to get out that easily. This place is sealed like a nuclear warfare bunker and you need the master controls to get out!"  
  
"Well, you can show us where they are or…" Evan says in aggressive tone. "Or Wolverine can dice you up. Which would you prefer?"  
  
's fist is close by Quicksilver's face, flexing his claws just missing the boy's face. He is petrified, but to make sure, Evan punches him in the gut causing him to jerk forward closer to Logan's blades.  
  
"Ö.K.! I'll show you but you better give me a shiner or something."  
  
"Why?" Jean asks.  
  
"So it looks like I didn't give up without a fight. So go on, hit me!"  
  
Evan is all too happy to step forward and do the honours, giving him a big ol' black eye and a bleeding lip. He goes again for another swing, but Wolverine stops him before making contact.  
  
"We need him to remember the way out, then seek your revenge later." He says, not impressed by Quicksilver's request to be injured.  
  
Unpinning him, he stands up a little shaken and runs down the corridor, opens a door and we follow him up three flights of stairs. He is about to stop to rest but sees Evan coming up from behind and quickly takes up the pace once more. After going through some open doors, down corridors and into an elevator, we reach a huge metal door. Jean opens it and checks out the inside.  
  
"There's no lights, but you can see the buttons' light up on the keyboard." She reports back.  
  
"Is there a janitor closet around here?" I ask.  
  
"What for?" They all reply back, except for Kurt who remains in his state of mind.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Quicksilver points to a supply cupboard a few paces away, so I walk over and have a look in it. It has power boards, microchips, buttons and back-up monitors waiting to be used. In the bottom are some cables so I grab the and return to the others.  
  
//Jean, I'm coming back to tie up a lose end. Make the guide comfortable.\\  
  
//Will do, Sel.\\  
  
On entering back to the control room, Quicksilver is sitting in a chair facing away from the door and Jean behind him. I came up from behind Jean, tapping her on the shoulder. Then she and I quickly placed the coil of cable over him, and pulled tightly, securing him to the chair.  
  
"What's this you're doing to me? Get me outta here!" He wriggled and squirmed but not freeing him.  
  
"I think I've found the switch to open the door, I'll give it a flick." Evan said and pushed a big red button which turns green. From the window beyond the keyboard, a small opening begins to widen pouring light down to the floor, we were in some sort of hangar. After a few minutes, a helicopter comes through.  
  
//Come Xmen, get out of there quickly!\\ The Prof.'s words were clear.  
  
Jean smashes the glass. "Out of here, I'll send you all down first and then myself."  
  
Everyone hops out of the window, leaving me with Quicksilver and Jean left.  
  
"Come one, you're next!"  
  
"You go on ahead, I have to do something first."  
  
She gave me a confused glance before hoping out the window and joining the others below.  
  
//Selaeste, come at once!\\ The Prof. sounded a little anxious to get out.  
  
//Just chill Prof., I gotta do something first, oh! And you might want to cover your ears.\\  
  
I clenched my fists and thought intensely, to make that sound but it came out so softly, not effecting the machinery around me or doing anything else dramatic.  
  
"Ahhh! What are you trying to do, give me an ear ache?!!!" Quicksilver heard it but it wasn't enough.  
  
I knelt down to him, so he was slightly above me. "Sorry, but what I have to do will hurt more than just your ears." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I undid the bandage on one of my hands, picked up a glass fragment and held it in my palm forcing the glass to cut into my hand. Then, using this pain I tried again.  
  
It was coming but only slowly, probably because I had been spent fighting with Kurt, but I tried harder concentrating on the consequence of the glass edging its way into my flesh.  
  
//Sel, let's go, come one! I can get you down now!\\  
  
//Just a minute, Jean. I'll be there in a sec.\\  
  
The glass was about to give way, I didn't know how long it would be until it would go right through my hand but it was the only way how. My body was burning in pain all over, blood flowed from my fist and my temples were pounding from the intensity of the pain I inflected.  
  
SNAP!  
  
The sound became louder, higher and crazier as the glass broke into pieces pushing into my tendons and scraping against bone. Buttons flashed in a frenzied light show, the keyboard began to sizzle and smoke erupted in blasts as sections of the keyboard blew off.   
  
When I had created enough chaos, I wearily made my way to the smashed window and signalled to Jean. I was so weak, my eyes were so hard to keep open and I felt my conscious slipping away fast. Looking down to the floor, everything shook and my balanced had left me. I noticed Jean nearby the helicopter, her hands raised and yelling at me to jump. Before closing my eyes, I channelled a last message to Jean , then I took a blind step out and followed through falling.  
  
// Jean, CATCH!\\   
  
A.T.-Sorry about the whole self infliction of injuries, but that's how she makes that sound I guess, when she's frightened or in a great amount of pain. 


	6. Chapter 6:Between life and death

Chapter 6: Between life and death.  
  
I open my eyes to find I'm in a black void, like in my dreams. There is no definite floor but I walk forward on seemingly solid ground. There's a door in the distance and a park bench a few paces behind me. I sit down and analyse my situation.  
I notice that I'm not in any pain, not in the slightest bit!  
I feel my back, there is unbroken skin there, there is not a mark on me including where I had injured my hand.  
  
"Hello there, did you just arrive?" I look up to find a girl about my height, similar likeness dressed in all black and smiling face looking down at me.  
  
"Ah, yeah I guess. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important, but I know about you Selaeste." She replies back, her grin seems tireless.  
  
"How did you know?" I ask, a bit taken back by all around me.  
  
"Well, if you haven't realised deary, you're sort of dead."   
  
"I'm dead?"  
  
"No. Not fully dead, but just sort of." She takes out some sort of device and points it at me. "According to this meter, you have a 36% chance of living, more or less depending if you get a blood transfusion pretty soon. Your chances are pretty slim."  
  
"So I have hen's teeth chance of living and all hope of dying. Just great!"  
  
She takes hold of my shoulder and sits next to me, seeing me eye to eye. "Now, I didn't say you had no chance, I said you had a slim chance, there is a glimmer of hope if you wanted to go back and live again. If I were you, I'd die now on a high, you just saved a lot of people's lives by what you did. And looking back on your life, it didn't seem like you had a great one."  
  
"How would you know?" I felt a pang on sadness hit my soul and ripple like water.  
  
"Trust me, I know for sure, I have watched you since you were born."  
  
I took a breath and blinked back the tears. The pointing to the door, I asked, "What's behind there?"  
  
"Ah, nothing special. That's just the door to go back to your life, but it's locked at the moment."  
  
"Is that supposed to emphasize my glimmer of hope? Because it is doing wonders for me!!!"  
  
She got up, the smile had washed from her face. Taking my hand she guided me to the door, took out a normal looking house key and opened it.  
  
"This is a window into what you're going through at the moment." She said with a sigh, it was like she didn't want to show me but had to.  
  
I looked out, there was me!  
I was strapped onto a stretcher, my hand elevated and being attended to by Ororo and the Prof.. Beside my stretcher was another one with Kurt in it, hooked up to tubes and bags of fluid, similar to me but much less equipment.   
  
Jean walks over to Ororo. "Is there any chance she will-" She broke off suddenly, gazing at us both laying still.  
  
"Well, Kurt is alright, he's had a lot beaten out of him but he mainly has a concussion. For Selaeste on the other hand, it doesn't look good. She's lost a lot of blood and unless we find a donor quickly…"  
  
Jean steps closer to my body, placing a hand on my arm. "You came so suddenly and we all can't bear to lose you, but who are you?"  
  
"Yes, it is strange that all we know is her name." The Prof. spun round in his chair and joined the conversation. "I tried to scan her thoughts but her mind is somewhat offline at the moment. She will be incredibly lucky to bounce back after such an ordeal."  
  
The door is slammed in front of me. The girl stands in the way, locking the door and turns to face me.   
  
"I think you've seen enough, now let's have some fun. Which memory would you like to see, may I recommend one from six years ago?"  
  
I nod and in an instant, we're in a small cinema theatre and it is only us in the whole place. She runs up to the back right corner, I follow suit and sit in the seat next to her. The screen flashes a count down, then she explains that this film has the highlights and low times of my remembered childhood and onwards.  
  
Looking to the screen, I see me getting off a school bus wearing a little red and white dress. I must have been getting home because I remember I would always take my shoes off in the bus before arriving home. There I was, running down the garden path and opening a screen door. Inside, I was greeted by a youngish looking man, David his name was. Tall, small build and glasses, kind of geeky looking but he was the closest concept I had of a father, as I remember it. He picks me up and plants me on the kitchen counter, presents me with a cookie and carries me off to the backyard where I run over to a rusty swinging chair. I'm sitting by myself and breaking my cookie into crumbs, feeding little birds that came into the yard.  
Another scene was of me, probably at twelve years old, in a boat rowing with David , he was asleep in the corner and holding a fishing rod in one hand, a half empty bottle of liquor in the other. I didn't look very happy, as I'm trying to row with the boat weighed down in one end. The boat passes by on screen and followed with a shot of a trail of beer and liquor bottles behind the boat.   
The next scene I remember quite clearly, I was a month away from my thirteenth birthday when I got angry with David. He had wasted a lot of money on booze and had lost his job. The bills were piling up and the money I tried to earn washing people's dogs and cars was not enough to pay it off. I was yelling at him while he sat in a torn up old arm chair, throwing the overdue letters in his face when he got up quickly and tried to hit with his bottle of beer. I anticipated that it would happen, so I made that noise I do and the glass smashes just missing my head. David is on the floor, staggering to get up and clenching the side of his head. He spoke the words that will ring in my ears for the rest of my life. "If you don't leave right now, then I'll make you! You're nothing but a burden to me, get out!"  
I had to look away, for a new the next scene that followed only to well. When I had left, I got all my savings and bought a ticket to another town some hundred miles or more. It was then when I got into the routine of making the best of what I could find. My first home was in an abandoned warehouse on a shipping dock. I borrowed tarpaulin, rope, a tin opener and a blanket from some of the boats that sat idle in the docks. My first meal was a first taste of what I had to put up for the next few years, it was a tin of cold spaghetti and a stale dinner roll on the pass-out tray from the bakery.  
After a week, I returned to my home to see what had become of David via jumping a train and walking through fields of wheat for hours. In all, it took me a day and a bit to get back home. The house didn't look like it was in good shape, the glass still smashed from the last time I was there and police tape strung around the premises. I scurried round the back of the house, the chair was still there but the locks on the doors had all been broken and doors almost off their hinges. Inside, the smell of gas from the stove was pungent and blood on the kitchen floor had dried in a brown puddled crust. I reminded myself constantly for a month afterwards, 'he wouldn't have done that if I were around'.  
  
The girl interrupts my chain of thought. "I can see that this disturbs you, what would you like to do now?"  
  
"Could I check on that door again, please?" I tried putting on a lighter expression.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We both get up and walk out into the middle aisle, the film still playing my past. Then we're back in the void as if we hadn't left it. The takes the key out, unlocks the door and opens it enough to view what's happening down below.  
  
My body was in a hospital bed, lifeless and hooked up to all manner of machinery measuring vital signs. Both arms were hooked up tubes, one arm to a sack of clear liquid, the other hooked to a bag of blood. Beside me sat Logan and Kurt, both very focused on my motionless face. Kurt didn't look to bad considering the beating I had given him.  
  
He turned to Logan with an uncomfortable face. "Do you think she vill come back to us?"  
  
Logan remained unresponsive, instead getting up from his chair and leaving the room.  
  
A.T.-She's in bad shape now, but Magneto does have a surprise waiting for her, later! It was a bit lengthy, but there's just a taste of Selaeste's past. 


	7. Chapter 7: “Stay vith me…”

Chapter 7: "Stay vith me…"  
  
I wanted so badly to touch him, to ease the tension on his face being alone with my corpse. I forgot the abnormal fact that I was looking down on myself and the happenings going on about myself.  
  
Kurt took my good hand, holding it delicately in his three digit hands and sallowed hard. "I deedn't mean to say all those things, I only vish there vas time to say sorree. Don't go. Not nowv after all of thees."  
  
Having seen enough, I turned away and the girl locked the door once more. She turned to face me again.  
  
"All this doom and gloom isn't my idea of fun, so let's go somewhere it is better?"  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"How about the beaches of Hawaii?"  
  
She took my hand and once more we were transported to another place. When we arrive, I take my jacket off and run to the water, but it doesn't feel like water. I try cupping some in my hands but the water is not disturbed by my actions.  
  
"Its because you're not really here, you don't really exist so feeling doesn't really exist." She looked up to the sun and began to walk up the beach. Her black heavy clothing seemed so out of place on a bright sunny day, but I didn't feel the heat of the sun, I didn't feel anything. A breeze blew but I didn't feel it, nor smell the salty air it would have carried with it.  
  
I stepped out of the water effortlessly and not even damp, then followed the girl up the beach.  
  
I asked her, "Why be dead if you can't appreciate the simple things in life?"  
  
"You still don't realise!" She said firmly. "When you're dead, the simple things in life are gone, because you're not alive, you're dead. In death, it takes all and replaces it with another world."  
  
"Then why choose to be dead, this bites!"  
  
"We all go sometime, but for the fortunate few, there is a chance that they could come back but to what? To the pains and pressures of life, to continue to suffer and survive, finding ways to make the best of everything ending in the worst. If I were you, I wouldn't go back."  
  
"But you seem to miss the point of living." I said in a resolved tone. "Have you ever lived?"  
  
She shook her head with some bitterness.  
  
I went on with a smile. "Life may be an obscure concept for you, but death is for me. Although life has its low times, and I know I have had my fair share of them, its not about the bad things but the good things. You can either be positive or negative in living. Mistakes aren't fate looking down on you, because somewhere later on, you may benefit from someone else losing, as would have happened in your bad turns. Life is for enjoying to live, not continual adaptation of the species through obstacles. Have you ever experienced an emotion?"  
  
"I hadn't needed to, as I have said, I've never lived."  
  
"It is great to have emotion, not always sadness and hatred but happiness, pleasure and most of all, love."  
  
She gave me a dark look and stepped closer to me. "What would you know about love, you were never loved."  
  
"You needn't have to be loved to feel love. I have loved David like a father, even though he became a heavy drinker and drove me away from my only home. Even now, I love being with the Xmen because they're similar to a family, despite their differences they all pull through and have happy times together."  
  
"Yeah, but their not your family. You seem to forget, if you liked being with them so much, why did you leave?" She said with certain intentions.  
  
I was gob-smacked. I felt like lashing out on her but she was right, why did I leave if they had opened up and treated me as one of their own.  
  
I finally answered her hurtful question. "I did it because I was unaware of their intentions. Wouldn't you be a little taken back when you realise there are others that were a little different but are similar to you in many ways. I had no idea I was a mutant until I met these people, I thought I just had a different gift to other children."  
  
She flashed us back to the black void and sat on the bench, looking up at me. She pulls out her meter and gives it another click.   
  
"Is it bad?" I fear the worst.  
  
"It could be, your chances have just halved so your glimmer of hope is fading."  
  
"I assume that I'm in a coma?"  
  
She nods in reply.  
  
"How long have I been asleep for?"  
  
"About twelve days, that Kurt fellow has stayed by your side ever since you were in the helicopter together. I think he likes you."  
  
I blush a little, discarding the fact of how long I've been absent for.  
  
"Did you want to go back?" She asks with a little tremble in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to see how I get on this time."  
  
"O.K." We walk over to the door and it is unlocked and opened once more. She points the device back at me and then a look of horror erupts on her face.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"You sure you want to live?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's the hold up?"  
  
"Their going to shut off your machine, then you'll have no chance of getting back!"  
  
I look down and see the Prof., Logan, Kitty, Evan, Rogue standing around, Kurt sitting by me grasping my hand.  
  
"Please Prof. just von more day, she'll come back. Please don't switch her off!"  
"Kurt, I'm afraid we have to do this. She has no chance of coming back in my medical pint of view. It would have to be a miracle if she were to be revived." The Prof. tried to be sympathetic but this wasn't helping the situation.  
  
Logan patted him on the back. "Face it, she had been went through a lot and we'll remember her for what she did, for us."  
  
"Remember, like how? We don't know a thing about her?" Kitty looked around to find all but Kurt looking on her with distaste.  
  
Logan tried to make the atmosphere lighter. "At least she will be out of pain this way, anyway, all that will happen is the machine will be turned off and she may even survive. She may continue to sleep until she's well enough to come back to us."  
  
Rogue stood by the machine at the ready, she had volunteered because she probably knew that none of the others would be strong enough to cope with such an event.  
  
"I need to go, how do I get back there?" I asked her.  
  
She said with slight hesitation as I watched Rogue's hand slowly making for the switch. "Are you quite sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, alright. Just jump!"  
  
I nodded and gave her a smile before diving out of the door. I felt like the world was rushing towards me and bright colours flickered in my eyes. It felt a tremendous rush, like sky diving without a parachute. I heard everything while I fell, Logan comforting Kurt, Evan telling Kitty her remark was crude.  
  
"Selaeste, ve're going to turn off the machine. Please, just come back, stay vith me so I can say sorree." Kurt's voice was almost I cry of mourning. She was right, Kurt did like me I reckon and after all this time.  
  
A white light blinded me and it sounded like I was falling in a wind tunnel. Then there was silence and nothing.  
  
I sat bolt upright in, gasping for a breath and the distant sound of monitors beeped in the background. I opened my eyes, and shocked faces were all looking at me, even Kurt!  
  
To break the awkward silence and everyone's stares, I smile and lean over to Kurt.  
  
"Whatever you said Kurt, I knew it wasn't you that said it, it was all Magneto's controlling. No apology is required."  
  
"You mean it? Hey, vait a sec, howv you know about that?"  
  
The Prof. cut in. "When you're in a coma, the patient has the ability to hear all that goes on around but is unable to react." Giving all the rest of the Xmen a look, he added quietly before leaving. "I have some work to do and I'm sure all the rest of you could allow Selaeste some rest time."  
  
"Professor, can I stay a while?" Kurt asks with some longing in his tone.  
  
He turns and around and nods then gestures to everyone else to leave.  
  
We are alone, Kurt and I. He pats my hand with his fingers and just looks at me with a dreamy face.  
"So…"I try to make some conversation out of this moment. "What did I miss out on?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
A.T.- Another long one, but it had a nice ending instead, but dangers always prevails for the Xmen. 


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping makes love

Chapter 8: Shopping makes love.  
  
After a whole month of healing and learning, Professor Xavier tells me I will join the others at school.  
  
"I knew there was a downside to this arrangement. Why can't I do home school or something else, not go back to school, people will think I'm some poverty freak!"  
  
Just then, Kitty phases through the door, obviously hearing our conversation.  
  
"That's where I come in, right Professor?"  
  
"Yes Kitty. Selaeste, Kitty and Jean will take you shopping for some new clothes, but since there is probably now way you can keep your hair its natural brown colour, I consider stay the hue of blonde you are." He looks over to Kitty, who looked like she wanted to say something, but has been silenced.  
  
"Yeah, so like, when can we go?"  
  
"I thought maybe this afternoon, since in a week you have school."  
  
//Professor, I don't think Kitty will like it if we go shopping in second hand stores.\\  
  
He looks at me kindly and gestures to put out my hand. He gives me an envelope, a weighted one at that. Looking inside, it is filled with notes and I giggle at the site of so much money.  
  
"You will have to pay that back, it is roughly the next two months of house cleaning and cooking, plus tips."  
  
My eyes filled with tears and I let one slip past down my cheek, I was so grateful. I had never seen so much money in my life, and it was for me to spend. I took $400 out of the envelope and stashed it into my purse, leaving the rest in the envelope placed neatly in the drawer of the bedside table.  
  
"Well, come on, let's like go now before the rush. This afternoon, half the sales will be over!"  
  
We arrived at the Mall in record time as Scott said he needed to get a few things for school and Jean, Kurt and Kitty all went clothes shopping with me.   
It was quite strange in the car, I felt so nervous and so happy, but I kept glancing at Kurt and he stealing looks at me all the way there. I guess I noticed how human he looked with his holo-watch on, but I preferred him as the cute, little blue monster I woke up to.  
  
At the Mall, there were so many people, I wasn't used to trying to get through crowds of people because I usually enjoyed being on my own. Kurt, Jean and Scott left in one direction and Kitty pulled me into the other. Pretty soon we were surrounded by clothes shops full of patterns, vibrant colours and different fashions.  
  
"Which one do you want to go to first?"  
  
I looked around for a moment, so many designer labels and flashy patterns, then in the distance was a small, modest shop.  
  
"Let's try there first." I said, pointing to the small shop.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go in there, it looks kind of, ordinary. Don't you want the latest designs from top fashion labels?"  
  
"Nope!" I replied, before racing over in a sort of hobbled run. My stabbing injury had hit a nerve that effected my feet but nothing that couldn't be rehabilitated.  
  
Going inside, I was refreshed by the cool fan blowing in the entrance. A banner hung at the door way to the changing rooms, The Hemp Outlet it read in green letters. I looked around to find instead of weird beaded jewellery and dope leaf merchandise, there was plain coloured clothing up on racks and a incense stick burning on the counter with the smoky scent of cinnamon.  
  
"Well, this is different." Kitty said looking unpleasantly surprised. "You go pick out something you like and try it on, I'll stay out here looking around."  
  
I looked at the racks of shirts, baggy trousers and dresses. The cloth look like it would be very heavy, but on closer inspection, it was lighter than cotton and didn't crinkle as much.  
  
The shop clerk appeared behind, he was a tall, tanned man with an eyebrow ring and nose stud. His hair was neatly combed back and he held a tape measure in his hand.  
  
"Could I be of assistance?" He said in a clear cut voice.  
  
"Ah, yeah. Are these clothes all hemp and are they very hot to wear?"  
  
The clerk explained that hemp was a very light weight fabric and the clothing was a mixture of cotton and hemp, cotton at 25% or less excluding certain clothing trimmings.  
  
"Oh. Is that so?" I said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Well, I'm just browsing for the moment, thank you."  
  
After about half an hour, I finally emerge with a large paper bag with clothing, and a disgusted look on Kitty's face.  
  
"I can't believe we spent half an hour in that shop, it was so boring! And you bought clothing there too, what happened to a trendy brand name?"  
  
I looked at her with a wincing pain, I wasn't quite strong enough to carry the bag which seemed so heavy.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, the next shop we'll go to will be that one." I said pointing to a denim shop.  
  
"Yippee, some decent shopping for a change!" She exclaimed, very excited at the prospect.  
  
Inside, there were jeans and denim apparel on the low shelves, and tops of all nature on the walls. I looked at the fabrics touching them gingerly because they looked so delicate as the sewing was not of best quality.   
  
We had disappeared for at least three hours before we met up with Kurt and Jean again. He presented me with a wrapped bundle of something. Kitty pushed a trolley that was filled with mostly clothing for Kitty rather than me, so I took the gift and unwrapped it excitedly. It was a cool watch!  
  
"I thought you might need eet. Do you like eet?" He said in that voice I had grown fond of.  
  
I analysed the seemingly simplicity of it. It was purple with a blue screen and five buttons surrounding the face. I pressed one of the buttons and a light came on. It had a plastic purple band with a white swirly design.  
  
I gave Kurt a big hug but then pulled back, remembering where I was. Slipping the watch on my left wrist, it felt like it had always been there.  
  
"Sorry if that seemed cold, but, you know."  
  
He nodded and smiled as his cheeks went rosy. "Vhat did you guys buy?"  
  
"Clothes, clothes and some accessories. Mostly for Kitty, ofcourse. She said she felt deprived!"  
  
Jean and Kurt gave a small chuckle, then I followed them make their way over to the food court.  
  
It was nearly half past two when we decided we'd better get back home, but there had been no sign of Scott for ages.  
  
"I better see where Scott has got to, he shouldn't be in any trouble." Jean said, and began her mental search for him. After a while, she gave a light smile and walked off. "I'll meet you back at the car."  
  
"Oh vell, young love birds." Kurt said quietly.  
  
"You can't talk, Kurt!" Kitty stabbed back with a wicked grin.  
  
"Oh Kitty, don't go there!" He said as he got up and left for the men's room.  
  
I leaned closer to Kitty and read her thoughts. I found out so much about what had Kurt had said during my absence, even after I had just left the mansion.  
  
"Is that so, Kitty?" I asked, she was unaware I had read her mind. "Kurt really likes me, does he?"  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't do that, it isn't nice." She frowned but went on. "But yeah, he's crazy about you, I mean really wild! I guess it is the first time he's had a crush on anyone, he's been that way ever since your meeting."  
  
"Wow. Well, don't tell him, but he's only one I hoped to wake up beside, and I did!"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Awww, that's so sweet, but why can't I tell him?"  
  
"Because I want to tell him…later."  
  
//Hey guys! Where are you?\\  
  
It was Jean, she seemed a bit edgy.  
  
//We will be there, got to wait for Kurt to reappear from the men's room.\\  
  
//He's here, a bit grumpy but here. Hurry up will you!!!\\  
  
Back at the mansion, the Prof. had been worried where we had got to. As soon as we walked in the door, he drew a sigh of relief than asked how it went for me. I was just about to reply when Kitty cut in.  
  
"Oh Professor, I can not believe what she bought. Not only has she bought clothes, but a light weight sewing machine, fabric, stuffing, all manner of things!"  
  
He looked at me with an inquiring frown. "You did buy clothes suitable for school, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes Professor, I did but the sewing machine and stuff is a little hobby of mine that I had as a child. I hope you didn't mind, but with the subject selection offered, I chose a sewing class and a cooking class instead of doing shop work and art."  
  
Just then Kurt appeared with some of my bags. How kind of him to volunteer to carry my things.  
  
"Vhere vould you like these, Sel?"  
  
'Finally, someone was calling me be my proper name instead of my formal long one.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Up in my room would be nice, thanks Kurt."  
  
He disappeared again, so I assume he went that way. I walked over to the staircase and began to climb up to my room when Kurt appeared again behind me, then transferred me to my room.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that, you know I have to learn for myself to use stairs."  
  
He gave me a quick smile disappearing and then reappearing with my sewing machine. I found the nearest power outlet and began setting up the machine, while Kurt was busy laying out my new clothes on the bed, then putting them on hangers into the closet. I couldn't help but look at him when he wasn't aware, he just seemed so cute, I was wondering if I should tell him or not but then I thought it may be best for us to settle in at school first.  
  
I was trying to reach something to connect it up with a plug but it was difficult as the hole was protected by some sort of door which my hand wasn't small enough to get through. Kurt noticed this after he sat on my bed for a while, looking at me with intrigue.  
  
"Vhat seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Just this machine, I think my hand either is to wide or a have to many fingers on it."  
  
"I vill help you, vhere is it?" He said enthusiastically, sliding off the bed and changing into his little blue form.  
  
He squatted and balanced himself holding my hip, which I then held his shoulder to prevent him from falling forward. I felt his three fingers crawl down my arm, reach my hand and take hold of the plug while I help the little trap door up. It was difficult for him, his arms mustn't been as long as I hoped, for when he moved closer, we were body against body, an inch away from his face. I moved my grip from his shoulder and moved it to his chest to steady him. I felt his heart beat race and he shivered as I moved my hand. Finally, I heard a small *click* to signify the plug was connected, but he didn't move. He turned to face me, kind of blushing in a way but not trying to show it.  
  
"Uh, Kurt. I know you have feelings for me, isn't that true?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I kind of have feelings for you to, but how will we go about this?"  
  
"I don't knowv, I guess von step at a time."  
  
I should have thought about what I was a bout to say next, but in a way I don't regret it.  
  
"You want to make your move then." I was in actual fact telling him to get up so I could move, but it didn't go that way.  
  
"Uh….O.K… but I'm not sure you want this?"  
  
Before answering, he gripped my hip and sat down pulling me closer to him so we inhaled each others' hot breaths. He leaned in closer to me and brushed his lips against mine then we kissed shortly, opened our eyes and smiled at each other. He was about to move back when I wrapped my arm around his neck and lurched him forward on top of me just kissing long and passionately. We lay on the floor caressing each others' hands, arm, face and most of all, lips with gentle, supple kisses.  
  
The window opened but not by itself. A voice came from it but it wasn't one I was expecting to hear.  
  
"Oh, this is rich! Kurt has fallen for the silver girl. This could get interesting!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
A.T.-Now I know a few of you thought Kitty would be Kurt's love interest, but that may come later. Another long one to please you avid readers! 


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets, School and Spies

Chapter 9: Secrets, School and Spies.  
  
It was three days before going to school, so I decided to test out the sewing machine by making a simple doll out of calico, and then make some little clothes for her. I cut out two identical shapes for her, the sewed on a red mouth, two small blue buttons for her eyes and drew on nostrils and freckles. She looked so simple and pretty, I started to fantasize about what kind of clothes she'd have. Picking her hair colour was difficult, but in the end I settled for red wool which I glued on in her inside face, then sew her up, put stuffing in her and arranged her into pigtails and a fringe.  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
"Enter!" I said while I worked on taking measurements for clothes.  
  
"What are you making?" It was Jean, she looked tired as she'd been training in the danger room.  
  
"A dolly, I'm testing my sewing skills using a machine. Did you want something?"  
  
"No, just wanted to see what you were up to." She hesitated before asking, "Why don't you want to do the classes we do?"  
  
I turned around and hugged the nude dolly, looking to the floor.   
  
"I know you don't think you're the smartest of people, but you should at least give it a go."  
  
"Jean, those aren't my strengths, they aren't my interests and I need these subjects. Its all I really know, and I will enjoy these. Do you see where I'm coming from?"  
  
"No, not really. Just because you were poor doesn't mean you must take poor subjects."  
  
"That was uncalled for, Jean!" I felt hot and angry inside, I couldn't believe she would say such a thing.  
  
She realised what she said and left in a hurry, not even saying sorry. Rudeness!!!  
  
I continued to draw up clothes and sew with my new machine until Kitty phased in. She saw the a small pile of pile dresses, shirts and skirts. I was currently working on a pair of yellow pants to go with a matching shirt I made earlier.  
  
"What is this?" She asked, picking up the doll and admiring the dolly's clothes.  
  
"Practise." I huffed, still grumpy about what Jean said earlier.  
"Oh, if it's about the whole class thing, I couldn't care less. She was hoping all of us would be in mostly everyone here's class. I don't mind it if you want to sew and cook, that's what you like."  
  
I finished the trousers and handed them to Kitty.  
  
"What do you want me to do with these?" She asked, a little puzzled.   
  
"Can you see if they fit her…and thanks, I really appreciate what you just said". It is just the way Jean said it that hurt so much."  
  
"Why, what did she say?" Moving forward hoping for a bit of gossip.  
  
"No, I can't say."  
  
"Aww, I wanted to know so badly to, because Jean is looking all sorry for herself about something."  
  
She put dolly down on the bed with her trousers and a red and white striped shirt on.  
  
"Well, we're going out for pizza. Would you like to come with?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, I wish to be left alone a while. Thanks for the offer, though."  
  
Kitty left disappointed and I assumed she went downstairs to join the others for pizzas.  
  
The next two days, I made the breakfasts, lunches and dinners for everyone, cleaned the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms, changed the burnt out light bulbs, mowed the lawns and tended to the gardens. I also took the liberty of polishing everyone's leather shoes and waterproofed them too. I was just about to go wash the windows when Logan approached me.  
  
"You've been working too hard, don't you have something you could do for yourself?"  
  
"Nope Logan, I'm fine." I turned away from him quickly, but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Look, I know you're angry about something, care to tell me about it?"  
  
I repeated my last answer and he growled as he tightened his grip on me.  
  
In an attempt to change the conversation, I brought up my metal skin fluid.  
  
"No, Xavier is still working on that. He's figured out what the substance is, and its radioactive but hasn't quite figured out why it hasn't killed you."  
  
"Because I'm a mutant, Logan. That's why!" I smiled but he wasn't letting me go that easily.  
  
"Logan, can I go now, your grip is a little strong."  
  
He did and turned to leave, probably to go to a bar on his motorcycle. Before he made the door, I called to him. "Thanks for the blood!"  
  
"How did you know?" I heard in the distance, but I had vanished from site up the staircase.  
  
That afternoon, I locked my door and sat at my machine making more dollies and clothes for them. Before dinner, I had made three other dollies with brown or black hair, button eyes and all wearing yellow trousers and matching shirt. I was cutting up some patterns for a bag when I heard my watch beep. A quarter to seven, the buzzer went off which was when I usually went to the kitchen to make salads and re-heat whatever I cooked earlier for dinner.  
  
Making my way down, I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing. I kept think back to almost a week ago. That voice had haunted my thoughts for a while, the voice I couldn't put a face to. Kurt and I had been making out on the floor when the window opened and someone spoke, but when we broke off and looked, there was no one there. Kurt wanted to raise the alarm but I had convinced him not to, as they had done no real damage.  
  
I must have misplaced a step and went tumbling half way down the stairs to the floor. Sprawled out on my back, I gave a small yelp of pain before sitting up and rubbing my bumps. I felt alone, as nobody had come along to see if I was O.K.  
  
I made my way back up the stairs and to my room, to continue sewing, I felt in no mood to face anyone, and it didn't seem anybody was around to care if I had prepared dinner or not.  
  
On returning to my room, I heard the window creak open and another person had become present.  
  
The voice returned as well. "Where's everybody gone? Don't they love you anymore, poor baby?"  
  
I turned around, snatching a pillow off my bed and throwing it at the person.  
  
"You'll have to be quicker than that to get me."  
  
"Quicksilver, what are you-why are you here?" I said, furious that he'd dared to come back again.  
  
"To visit my favourite mutant of the month. I hear you'll be going to the local school, well guess what? I go there also, and so does all the rest of the brotherhood. And for the record, you're going to look pretty silly calling me Quicksilver." He sped over so fast, his arm snaked around my shoulders before I could do anything. "Its Pietro and my comrade Avalanche, is Lance."  
  
He leaned in close holding me tightly. I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he kept coming closer to my face. His lips brushed mine in a single kiss, then we locked as he grabbed my arms and tripped me falling on top.  
  
"Nooo! Stop it, please!" I screamed as he leaned in closer against me. "Stop it, you'll be caught!"  
  
He broke off and ran to the window, hanging off the shutter, his parting words were. "I'll never be caught, you can't catch me."  
  
I got up and ran to the window, closing the shutters and jumping onto my bed. That night I cried myself to sleep. I felt so violated and to think I would have to deal with him as he went to the same school I was going to.  
  
It felt like I had just blinked, but my watched beeped to signal that it was time for me to get the breakfast on and get ready for my first day at school. I walked downstairs wrapped in a dressing gown, covering my orange shirt and jeans that I had worn to bed that night. Logan was usually the first one down to eat, so I made him coffee and prepared a slice of toast with strawberry jam.  
  
"You look awful today, you didn't stay up all night for your first day, did you?"  
  
"No Logan, I didn't. I'm just under the weather, that's all."  
  
Kurt appeared and seeing me, turned in the opposite direction back to his room.  
  
I didn't inquire, I remained silent, only saying things when asked by teachers. When students came up to me in school, I'd give them a smile and shove off. They didn't bother following me trying to get a word out of me.  
  
Finally, it came to the last class of the day, sewing class. I sat down, signed a few papers that the school said was for our own safety and then the teacher informed us on our assignment. We were to make an item of clothing that was both functional and fashionable.  
'Easy, I'll just make a skirt!' I thought to myself.  
  
"But first, you must learn how to use a sewing machine. Take these patterns and sew as neatly as possible on the lines." The teacher said.   
  
I felt utterly disgusted she asked me to do such an easy task, but I completed it nether less. Then, I borrowed the pattern for a wrap around skirt, copied it onto some baking paper I stole out of the cooking room and the bell rang. Class was over, it seemed so painless, school that is, not hard at all.  
  
At my locker, I was greeted by Evan and Kitty.  
  
"So, how do you like it here?" Evan asked, looking eager to on his skateboard and go.  
  
"Oh, its O.K. Not the best but it will do. I think I'll do better than everyone else in my sewing class for at least this term."  
  
"Really, how's that?"  
  
"I'm the only one who has their design and I'm one step in front of the rest. What class do you two have on at that time?"  
  
"We have shop class. We had so much fun." Kitty said, and she dangled in front of me a heart she'd cut from wood and attached to a key ring. Suddenly, it was ripped from Kitty's hand in an instant.  
  
"What the- I bet I know who did that!"  
  
"Come get it Kitty, its over here-up there, can she get it, who knows?!" Pietro was buzzing around me while Kitty just looked at her watch then returning with a frown.  
  
"Pietro, that ain't funny. Give it back, you're so immature!" I slammed my locker closed and Pietro sunk to the floor.  
  
"Owww! Meany!" He got up and sped off, leaving me with Kitty's woodwork.  
  
"Selaeste, you do realise who that was, didn't you?" Kitty asked, she bit her lip in her nervous fashion.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"And you're alright with that?"  
  
"Yeah. I hardly think they'd be stupid enough to attack us here."  
  
On arrival home, the Professor made me go to the library for some extra tuition in English, Math and Sciences. Then, at six thirty I'd prepare dinners, wash up and spend half an hour before bed reading up on recipes and sewing as for extra homework. Everyone went to the danger room for practise until about nine thirty, then it was bedtime for all of us. This went on for a whole month, basically the same routine, until Logan met me at the door with a disturbing gaze and a tight grip.  
  
"What's on your mind, Logan?"  
  
"You know exactly, come with me." He threw me a helmet and dragged me out to his motorcycle.   
  
Kitty passed us concerned but took my books from me. On the way out and to the garage, Kurt met up with us.  
  
"Going somevair vith Logan huh? Can I come too?"  
  
"I don't think so, sorry Kurt." I told him as I was yanked into the garage by the collar of my shirt.  
  
He sat me on the bike, got on and started her up. She purred out of the garage, out the gate and after an hour we sat inside a rough dive of a bar. Logan sat drink his second beer when he turned to me.  
  
"I thought Charles was never supposed to tell you, why didn't he keep his promise?"  
  
Taking his hand in mine, I tried to put on a kinder face. "He did keep his promise. But I knew all along that it was you that donated the blood, well I assumed it was you only. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yeah, but how could you possibly know?"  
  
"Logan, even if I told you, you still wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me." He growled and took another gulp of his beer.  
  
"Well, you know when you die, that you either go to heaven or hell when you're judged?"  
  
Logan's face changed into a curious smile. "I don't know, I haven't died recently to say?"  
  
"Shut up. That's the main theory I have. Anyway, I was greeted by someone that said I had so little chance to live or I could die and wonder around as a spirit and do jack all. I opted for life, as you can see. But before I came back, I noticed you in the room with Kurt-"  
  
"Ah, Kurt!" He chuckled as he cut me off. "Yeah, he was pretty upset when we thought you wouldn't make it. Hey, are you two, you know, an item."  
  
I gave him a look to signify I was unimpressed with what he'd said. "Anyway, when I saw you, there was bandage wrapped around your arm and I just came to the assumption that you must have saved my life. I'm very grateful for it!"  
  
"I guess. You won't tell anyone else, you haven't told?"  
  
"No, I haven't said anything to anyone. Do you know anyone else that knows?"  
  
He shook his head. "Well, you know my secret, let's exchange it for one of yours, shall we?"  
  
"I don't think that would be wise, Logan. Anything I say I have a fear of incriminating myself."  
  
"C'mon! You must have something you can tell me?"  
  
I thought back to when I had a visit from Pietro, it wasn't the last because I knew before I went to bed he was there in a tree, watching me with the window open. I couple of times, I went to shut it but was greeted by him and he give me an enforced kiss and say he'd be watching me, everywhere!  
That guy was well and truly freaky, but if I told anyone, I would just get more trouble.  
  
"Hey, you wake up. Where did you go?"  
  
I must have lost track in my thoughts, Logan became worried as my attention span had just vanished.  
  
"What was that, Logan?"  
  
"Never mind, sorry I asked?"  
  
//Sorry you asked what, Logan?\\  
  
Now he was annoyed. "Don't do that, not here!"  
  
//Why, only you can hear me, no one else.\\  
  
He finished his beer and threw the helmet at my gut. "Let's get out of here."  
  
We made for the door and started up the bike. Sitting there waiting for Logan to get on, I went for one last try to get whatever he held in him out.  
  
//Logan, is something bothering you or the Professor? You can't keep things from me.\\  
  
"O.K. Enough with the messages, already! Xavier thinks there's been an intruder on the grounds and he seem mighty interested in your window too. You wouldn't know what's going on, not keeping anything from us?"  
  
"No Logan." I hated lying, but I was afraid of the trouble I would have caused admitting to him about Pietro.  
  
"Well, that's settled, let's get back!" He said, and revved up the motorcycle and squealed out of the parking lot.  
  
A.T.- Selaeste is being a bit naughty, but I'm sure you or one of your friends has been in this situation before. 


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming

Chapter 10: Dreaming  
  
Week eight of school and I can't wait for this to end. Math is boring, English is boring, Science is boring and Sports is just a waste of time for me because I'm always on he bench, no one picks me for their team because of my faulty foot. I tried to talk to the councillor, the sports teacher, I even got the Prof. To speak to the Principal about it, but no luck with that because he doesn't even let me train in the danger room because he probably thinks I'm too delicate.  
Life is a snore!   
  
Kurt ports into my room, interrupting my chain of thought, I frown at him.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" He says making puppy eyes at me. He knows I can not resist that look.  
  
"No, not really. Any word from the Prof. about my metal pack getting back onto me?"  
  
"I know nothing, sorree." He joins me on the bed and looks at the notebook in front of me. "Vhat's this?"  
  
"Oh, this is just a design book, where I keep track of the clothes designs I use for the dollies I make. It is also my notebook for sewing."  
  
"Has Jean apologised to you yet?"  
  
"No, why would she?" I quickly thought about my choice of words. "I mean, why should she?"  
  
Kurt got off the bed and walked over to the window shutters, closing them and turning to me. His face was grave and his tail swished from side to side angrily.  
  
"Vhy don't you tell him, he's from Magneto. Don't you remember what he did to you, to us?"  
  
I knew who he was speaking about, but I tried not to lose my cool, I sat up and pulled my shirt over my legs."  
  
"Vhat's stopping you? I'll go vith you, together ve'll tell the Professor."  
  
//Kurt, I can't. He's not threatening us, all he does is sit in that tree and watches me. I close the window when I dress, at least!\\  
  
"Don't send to me, just speak to me. Honestly answer me…do you like him?"  
  
I was shocked, I just couldn't answer that. Throughout the term, Kurt and I had been real steady, occasionally going out to a movie a few days in a month, the biggest getaway we had was when we escaped from the institute and went bowling at midnight. When we got back, obviously Logan was out looking for us on the estate but found us tucked up in bed. Although, during this time Pietro had been spying on me and sometimes even entering the room and stealing away into the night with a few kisses. None of this I considered love because I didn't respond to it, I was just his doll for him to do whatever, and not that I liked it that way either, but I felt it protected the others if Pietro only got to me. He was clearly jealous of Kurt's relationship with me and may have wanted me to be his before the Magneto got in the way.  
  
"Answer me Sel, do you like him?"  
  
I stood up and motioned towards him but he turned away from me.  
  
"Kurt, have I ever been cold to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have I been secretive towards you?"  
  
"Vell, not really in the way I'm thinking."  
  
"Then I have not betrayed you. I am still yours if I'm the one you want."  
  
He thought for a moment after drawing his arms around me, holding me close. I scanned his mind but he shook his head and looked at me with a grin. I hated it when he thought and all I could do was wait for the answer. I could have scanned his mind but it was rude and a person's private thought's were for themselves alone, not for anyone to know. I learnt this when the Prof. Caught me scanning Logan's mind. He sent me a major migraine and Logan dragged me into the study to give me a lecture about he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking. I remember telling him that Ororo would be touched by what he thought of her, and he said that's why that his thoughts are private.  
Finally, Kurt was speaking to me again.  
  
"I think you should prove it. Let the Professor help you!"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, there's stuff even I don't want to know that's happen to me."  
  
"I tried to be reasonable. Please forgive me!" He said and pulled a sack over my head and ported us around a few times.  
  
I felt Logan's arms encircle me and lift me off the ground and the sack was raised off. I was truly terrified!  
He finally planted me in a chair and Kurt tied me securely to the chair, I couldn't even budge.  
  
"Should I get the Professor now , or should you?"  
  
"I think I'll fetch him, you wait here with her, and stop her wriggling!" Logan left the room while Kurt stood in front of me with a sorry look on his face. I could tell that Logan had convinced him it was for my own good but was reluctant to agree.  
  
"What is all this, Logan?"  
  
"She wants her metal back, then she'll have to pay a price, won't she?" Logan winked at him and he didn't look so pleased as he gestured to Kurt to step aside.  
  
He wheeled towards me and I just sat unresisting and still glaring at Logan who was just closing the door. I made a pledge in my mind that I would get Logan back someday!  
  
"Are you comfortable?"   
  
"Does it look like it, Professor!" I said furious and stilling thinking up ways on how to get my back on Logan.  
  
"Please, Sel. This is for your own good, if I untie you vill you stay there?"  
  
"No! What did you think?"  
  
"Alright, ve'll do this the hard way." Kurt said and took hold of my shoulders and shook me hard.  
…  
  
I opened my eyes and took hold of the arms holding me, shaking back. I looked up to find it was cooking teacher with a concerned face.  
  
"Deary, are you getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I certainly think so. I'm really sorry about dozing off just now."  
  
"That's alright, but make sure it doesn't happen in the future. Your apple crumble is in the fridge cooling, I suggest you get ready for your next class now."  
  
I look at my watch, it's five minutes till next class starts and cooking class was the last one before lunch so I have missed eating and now going to be late for sport. I make a quick dash for the door and bump into Pietro. He gives me a grin but I don't stop to apologise, just runto my locker and get my sports clothes out and slamming it shut before another dash towards the change rooms. I arrive in my sport uniform at the hall where the rest of the class is in a practise basketball game. I slunk off to the side bench and watch in an oblivious gaze.  
  
A whistle blows and the coach gathers all the players around waving his hands around. Soon, some students are gathering nets and polls together while others are organising players on teams.  
  
"Would you like to come play?" A girl about my height, braces and black hair holds out a hand towards me.  
  
I look her strangely but she seems like she really means it. I get up and join her, soon we're all involved a great game of netball. The final shot is played and it is down to me whether my team loses or wins, it is fifteen all. The ball bounces back and forth over the net when it slows down and begins to falls downwards. All the cries and cheers are muffled and everything is slow.  
I poise myself and jump high, slamming the ball over the net and the sound seems to echo about me. The ball falls towards the ground on the other side of the net and hit's the ground with a dull thud on the wooden floor. Everyone is cheering and the bell sounds for the next class.  
…  
  
I awaken and I'm on my bed again, my head in a book and surrounded by papers and pens. I rubbed my eyes and pinch myself, just to make sure I'm not dreaming again. Yes, it leaves a red mark and it hurts. Looking at the book, it is one from the library and is opened at a recipe for apple crumble.  
  
'Hmmmm, what else is there?' I think to myself and turn the page, revealing another recipe for angel cake. I take a hair clip out of my hair and place it on the cake recipe.  
  
I walk over to the desk and turn the laptop on, when I hear a knock on the door. Sitting at the computer, two hands are placed on my shoulders and give a squeeze. I look up and find to my surprise it is Jean smiling back.  
  
"Hey Jean, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to see what you were doing. That looks tasty!" She points at the recipe and accompanying picture.  
  
"That's angel food cake, my next cooking practical." I open up a document and begin to type away copying the recipe.  
  
"I guess I've been a bit of a fool lately. Sorry…for well…y'know. I've been a bit silly, avoiding you and criticising someone else because of what they're good at."  
  
"That's alright Jean, I hadn't really noticed. If you're really lucky, I may be able to save some of this cake for you." I replied back and then I spun on my chair to face her. "How's shop class going?"  
  
"Oh, I totally forgot about the paper I have to get done for that, must go! Thanks." She says as she leaves and opens the door, Kurt enters and sits on my bed.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" He says making puppy eyes at me. I give a shiver as it spookily reminds me that it give a shiver as I remember the dream sequence.  
  
"No. Any word from the Prof. about my metal pack getting back onto me?"  
  
"I know nothing, sorree." He looks on the bed and notices the open notebook. "Vhat's this?"  
  
"Oh, that is a design book, where I keep track of the clothes designs I make for the dollies I make. It is also my notebook for sewing."  
  
He looked over to me and uttered words I heard clearly heard before. "Has Jean apologised to you yet?"  
  
With a sigh, I joined him on the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, Kurt. She has and all is forgiven."  
  
A.T.-A bit of weird déjà vu but I didn't have a lot of time on my hands to plan this one, I promise the next one there'll be action. 


End file.
